


A Lapse in Good Sense

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, No Dialogue, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione prides herself on her good sense. It only fails her in one case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lapse in Good Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Written for the "Hate" portion of Mrs Bella Riddle's Loved and Hated Ships Competition on the HPFC forum. Participants took two pairings – one that they love and one that they hate – and attempted to write both. My "Love" pairing was Bellatrix/Voldemort.

Hermione was a sensible person – she prided herself on it. Her good sense was what saved Harry and Ron when they got themselves into trouble. She had long since realized that it was very much her responsibility to have good sense enough for all three of them, and that was a challenge that she could rise to without difficulty. She was practical. She was objective. She could put aside her emotions and look at a situation from a removed, clinical standpoint.

It was, therefore, the most momentous of frustrations when her good sense failed her.

And fail her it did in the case of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione could have compiled a list a mile long of the reasons that she should have hated Draco Malfoy – and, in fact, the reasons that she  _did_  hate Draco Malfoy, for there was a part of her, and not a small part, that  _did_  hate him. He was arrogant. He was spoiled. He lied and manipulated people for his own gain, without thought to the consequences or the effects on them. He called her a Mudblood. Any of those alone were reason enough to dislike someone, and all put together, Hermione considered them more than enough reason to consider her feelings for him to be –in part – genuine  _hate_.

_And yet…_

There was something about him – not something that she liked to think about or something that she would willingly put a name to – but  _something_  that drew her to him.

Good looks, she told herself – that's all that it was. Draco was  _objectively_  physically attractive. His face was symmetrical and well-proportioned, and that meant that she couldn't help considering him attractive, because those were qualities that humans were  _genetically programmed to like._

It had absolutely nothing to do with the  _person_  that he was.

She could even admit that he had some qualities that – were they not coupled with such a horrible personality – she found pleasing. He was opinionated and outspoken, and he wasn't  _particularly_  stupid in lessons. Those qualities, along with her absolutely impersonal attraction to his appearance, were enough to justify  _some_  interest in him.

But when Hermione came right down to it, she had to admit that she was just trying to justify it to herself.

She didn't have any proper reason for wanting Draco Malfoy.

All the logic in the world couldn't explain away that lapse in her judgement.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
